Fire Rose Fantasy
by Madilyn Moon
Summary: When I read the Epilouge of The Fire Rose, I personally wondered what their night life was like.  Here it is!  Not too explicit.  RosexJason obviously.  One shot.  Read and Reviews purty please.


Rose Cameron lay across her Roman couch, staring out the window. A faint blush stained her cheeks behind her spectacles. Reading the actual translations of the Greeks romances had never affected her so before she met Jason. And now that they were happily married for a little over a year, she had let her imagination go wild. She and Jason shared plenty of intimate moments that were not in any way sexual in nature. Rose knew that Jason scared himself when he thought of what could possibly happen if they slept together. Rose still had her room on the third floor and Jason on the second and it was a rare occasion when they spent the night together in the same room and expressed any type of sexual activity. Rose bit her lip and marked the page of her book and, setting it down on her bedside table, called out to Jason's Salamanders. While she was a full Air Master, the Salamanders were still used in the house for chores and meals. A ball of light spun into a fiery Salamander next to her ready for instruction.

"Could you fetch me the silk gown, the one with the off the shoulder cut, and my lacy undergarments please?"

While clothes flew gently to place themselves on her bed, Rose stripped to her corset and drawers and changed into the silk lacy undergarments on the bed. After the Salamander helped with her corset ties she slipped the magenta gown over her head. This gown she had worn on one of her outings to the city and Jason had responded with much enthusiasm. With matching slippers on her feet she crept down to Jason's suite to find him reading a large tome by his fire in his inner chamber, a cup of herbal tea which no doubt held a calming remedy from Master Pao.

Jason looked up when she entered and blinked a few times at her. His jaw clenched involuntarily as she sat on the couch next to him. While he was still part wolf, his manhood still remained intact and, unfortunately for him, unattended for quite some time.

Jason cocked an eyebrow at Rose who was smiling at him with ardor unguarded in her eyes. Taking the book out of Jason's paw, Rose stood and pulled him off the couch while Sylphs pushed from behind.

"Jason." She said matter-of-factly. "It has been a year since we have been married and, granted, this isn't an average marriage, but do you not realize how much I want you sometimes?" She was slightly shocked at the words coming from her mouth but being so bold was exhilarating.

Jason stopped moving toward the bedroom and said in a slightly pained voice, "Rose, we can't. I'll hurt you." He had never seen her come to him like this. Unfortunately it aroused him and this wasn't helping his resistance. The very fact that she loved him enough to make love to a beast like him astonished him.

"No. Jason, no you won't." Rose said firmly. Then in a softer voice she added "We'll never know if we don't try. Jason, please." She ran her hand gently across his wolfish face.

Closing his eyes, Jason debated with himself as his heart thudded sporadically against his chest. Rose leaned on his chest and he felt her heart against his own. Jason wrapped his arms carefully around her and buried his muzzle in her hair and neck.

"You have to promise me that if I hurt you at all, even the smallest amount, you will stop me." He said gruffly. "I don't want to hurt you."

Rose responded by kissing his transformed neck gently.

"Of course."

Without any further deliberation she opened the doors to his bed chamber and he followed close behind her. Pulling her to the bed, Jason placed Rose on the pillows gently, pressing himself down on her lightly. Rose moaned slightly and pushed his lower back to her more, her hands in Jason's mane of hair. Hands exploring Jason's human anatomy, the part between knee and chest, Rose's breathing quickened with desire for her husband.

Jason shuddered as Rose administered to his groin area movements he thought he'd never feel again. His throat becoming dry he growled, though this was an actual growl. Stiffening slightly, hoping that he hadn't scared Rose, he never felt her falter. Melting into her touch he throbbed painfully but waited patiently for Rose to join him. Rose's hands snaked their way up his back and around his neck. In the process of foreplay, her gown had been discarded and so had all but her corset and drawers which she removed now. Jason growled again as she pressed herself against his bare masculine chest. Jason nuzzled her chest, the best he could do transformed as he was, and placed him paws on either side of her head. Lifting himself off her he got his pants off with her help and positioned himself above her. Rose hissed Jason's name when he entered her and they both shuddered with pleasure. As Jason pulled back and pushed inside her again, Rose felt herself break and cried out. Jason stopped for a moment until she squirmed for more under him. Pumping in and out, Jason panted with his head near Rose's ear and climaxed with a groan as she moaned out loud. Rose felt excruciating bliss and a wave of pleasure and screamed, clutching onto Jason. He continued to rhythmically thrust into her until he shook and collapsed on her. Rose slowly descended from a cloud and gently removed the bulk of Jason off her chest. Turning to face his sleeping face, Rose felt the harmony that all married couples were supposed to have. She was brought out of her reverie when Jason said softly,

"I love you Rose."

Surprised, since Jason rarely vocalized affectionate words, Rose slightly teared up and buried her face in his fur, breathing in his unique scent of wood fires and pine.

"I love you too, Jason."


End file.
